


Voice of Ill Ilah

by Erisandmira



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ill Ilah, Ren hakuei-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erisandmira/pseuds/Erisandmira
Summary: The black God, creator of the world of Alma Torran, was in fact not a mindless being. It possed a will and a personality of its own. Reaching out to the world created by Solomon, a young princess hears the whispers of the ancient deity.





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time a princess dreamed of a marvelous city.

 

A city in a world that no longer existed. A city inhibited by different creatures and tall black towers. A city all golden and lovely blazed in the sunset, with a crowed applauding their King.

 

That _day_ was a proud day in their history, one which was cause for considerable celebration. For they were finally one. The war was won and laughter filled the air. Cheers shook the ground and shouts of joy echoed around. They cheered for the love of seeing how great their peace was, cheered for their victories and that they could live their dream, cheered because surely this was the will of God.

 

However, treachery lurked, revealed by a watchful eye enclosed by a triangle. The world descended into chaos as old flames of aggression was ignited. The king’s friends, once filled with so much purpose and love for their world, fall into depravity. And only bitterness and hate inhabited their souls.

 

The princess was snatched away while still paused on the high terrace above it. The dream turned around, twisted and shattered to so many pieces that she could no longer remember it´s beginning. 

 

After that she saw something ooze into a corridor—a watery grey shape, expanding and crinkling, which shimmered and shook jellylike as still-moving particles dropped free; but it was only a glimpse, and after that it is only in nightmares that Hakuei imagines she saw the complete shape of the black God.


	2. Nightmares

_“My sleep wasn't peaceful, though. I have the sense of emerging from a world of dark, haunted places where I traveled alone.”_  
― Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

 

 

Hakuei woke up with a sensation of being suffocated. Even though she could feel her chest moving rapidly to suck air in, it refused to reach her lungs. It was almost though metal bands surrounded them.  She felt a sting of rising panic, a dizzy feeling and a strange need to get out of her bed and low to the ground.

_It was just a dream. It was just a dream_. Hakuei repeated, although she couldn´t even remember what the dream was about. All she knew was that the dread sat heavy on her shoulders, threatening to break them with its weight. She was clammy and glisten of  cold sweat ran down her back. Her thoughts were distorted.

The shadows of her room took the shape of monsters. Candlesticks on her walls showed her visions of bodies being burned. And the wind howling outside her winds sounded like desperate screams.

In midst of the drowning beating of her heart; a thought surfaced and hit her with a clear certainty. _Something is watching me_. Trapped in a living nightmare for one, tailor made by her own brain to play on her deepest fears. A choked cry for help forced itself up her throat, and she felt a drop run down her cheek. But no one was there to hear it.

In seconds, she was curled tight in her bed, her only movement the trembling of her limbs and salty tears darkening her pillow. There she stayed, unaware of the passing night until the servants came in to prepare her for the day. Seeing the young princess so plainly upset they tried inquiring what was wrong. Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh, Hakuei tried to answer. She really tried. (She failed, failed, failed).

“Poor child, she is so terrified!” One of them said. 

  
“We should get her mother.” Another suggested. Haukei tried to focus on their words. 

  
“The empress hates to be disturbed in the mornings.” Giving Hakuei a concerned glance, the servant continued more determinately: “However, I believe I saw the second prince in the garden on the way here.”

Coming to an agreement, they left to find the prince. Hakuei wised one of them had stayed. Without their presence, the room seemed dark and endless, taking a nightmarish likeness once again.

Finally, the door creaked open and Hakuren sprinted in. Slightly red in the face and out of breath, his eyes scanned the room (for intruders?) anxiously before meeting hers.  


“Hakuei what’s wrong?” He asked with so much concerned that Hakuei felt tears burn her eyes. Slanted blue eyes widened in panic. He crossed the room in a couple of strides and sat on the edge of her bed. His body was turned towards her.   


“Hakuei, you´re shaking like a leaf. Have something happened?” He asked still very alert. Drinking in her trembling form with a worried frown.   


Though she drew immense comfort from his presence, she did not want to burden him with her fears. He, Hakuyuu and Father had been so busy the past year serving as generals to Kou´s army ( _The world is one my children_ ). She couldn´t remember last time she got to spend more than some few minutes with them. Yet, he there he was. Ready to vanquish any foe causing her pain.

“I…..Ihadanightmare!” She managed to spit out. 

  
“You had a what?” Hakuren blinked.

  
“I had a nightmare” She said again after taking a deep breath. The tension left Hakuren’s shoulders. His expression took a kind form.   


“Must have been quite some nightmare. The servants seemed convinced something more sinister had happen.”

  
“Then they shouldn´t have just left me.” Haukei frowned, then a bit embarrassed she added.  
“I´m sorry, you must have been busy. Something like this shouldn´t disturb your morning.”  


“Nah.” He said with an easygoing grin. “If it upsets you this much. Its more than worth my time little sister.”

  
The words washed away the last lingering dread clinging to her heart. She had never been left wanting for comfort, smiles, laughter and acceptance when her brothers where around. The war had been occupying them. But she was proud of them. (She wasn’t lonely).

“Do you want to talk about it? Nightmares are less frightening in the daylight.” He said. 

  
“I don´t really remember it. I just woke up feeling cold, scared and li-li-like I was choking.” She whispered. After that she was left with a dark whisper creeping from the corner of her mind. A soundless voice, more like an ominousness feeling. Cold, dark and terrifying. But, she held back that part, too afraid the feeling would return if she spoke of it.

“That does sound pretty terrible Hakuei.”   


“It was.” She said.

Silence filled the room. Hakuren stood up. He moves closer so that she feels his presence, yet stays quiet, allowing her to stay lost in the moment a little while longer. Patting her consolingly on the shoulder, Hakuren wordlessly encouraged her to continue. She didn´t. Exhaustion replaced the fear that had held her captive the night. She felt tired to the bone, but the thought of going back to sleep left her unease. So instead she basked in the quite comfort Hakuren offered.

In the end his voice tumbled out softly. "Hey, will you be okay?"

  
She clutched her pillow, her hair disheveled and tired bags showing beneath her eyes. What could she say? No? Don´t leave me? Even the thought of demanding something that selfish made Hakuei mortified. She was the first princess of Kou. How could she expect to be anything like her family if she behaved so childish? Still, she didn´t trust her voice. Instead of a confident answer she gave him an uncertain nod (She was weak). Hakuren answered it with a hesitant smile.   


“I´m afraid I must go. But maybe we can have dinner together later? I´ll even drag Hakuyuu from the library if you find Hakuryuu!” He said. The offer made her smile. She nodded again.

Then, Hakuren left the room. A bright rabble of butterflies following him.


End file.
